<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【64】Hearts and Bones by onlyhalfaheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941813">【64】Hearts and Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart'>onlyhalfaheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sparrow Academy Student Ben Hargreeves, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15岁就被迫离开人间的人，害怕走进光亮之处而徘徊不定的人，在思念和绝望里挣扎长大的人，回到他身边又再度悄然消失的人，Klaus闭着眼听，听他稳定的呼吸和心跳，听他身体里血液唰唰地流淌，听他从另一个时空、无数个时空传来的答复。</p><p>*麻雀6/4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【64】Hearts and Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自应野老师在群里说的梗，写得很放飞，跟老师的梗其实不太一样（（跪<br/>麻雀本本的一切都是捏造和私设。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>第一次的时候，整场性事发生在他们儿时共用的卧室里，一直持续到深夜。Klaus被有力的手掌摁进床榻里去，身体和视线都固定得死死，像被沸水浸泡至浑身翻起敏感的透红，膝盖骨拉开叠到身侧，每一寸骨头都是薄红的，几乎要往外渗血。撑在他身上的人和他幼时并排盖同一条被子的床伴分享着一模一样的脸，额前刘海垂下一绺随着动作轻晃，眼神掩在后面，阴晴难测。亚洲人深黑的眼，里头翻滚着一整个暴风雨笼罩的海，一道伤痕细细长长斜切而下，破开汹涌乌黑的云层，Klaus在被操干的节奏里一会儿下沉一会儿上浮，不存在的低气压让他窒息，从肩胛到蜷缩的脚尖都痉挛得厉害，几乎导致高潮提前。</p><p>他颤抖着喊他<em>Benny</em>。和Ben Hargreeves分享同一张脸的男人似乎一点儿也不喜欢这个称呼，第一次听到时就阴郁地皱起眉头，捏着他下巴喝令他住嘴。他的手触摸起来和记忆里的Ben并无差别，骨节瘦长分明，抓握有力，他的拇指微微往下用力扳动，Klaus似乎感觉不到下颚骨被攥住的疼痛，两眼迷蒙地伸出舌头，顺势往他指尖蹭去。他眼神像被冻住一样丝毫未改，手上却不动声色地使了个力，拇指刮过他舌面，继而粗暴地摁进他湿热口腔里。</p><p>和Ben完全不一样啊，Klaus想，专注地吮吸着他指腹的味道，尝到汗、尘埃和枪炮的辛辣。和Ben<em>完全不一样</em>啊。Ben是柔软、明亮且坚韧的，是松软的华夫饼和甜果酱，是翻开的书本里的油墨香和礼拜六下午自由活动时间窗帘后的太阳。此刻撑在他上方的男人不知道来自哪一个该死的时空，在那里他浸满浑身冰冷的金属气味，再被上帝不由分说地推来和他相遇，像个玩笑，像个错误，分岔路口的指向标被人调转过了，庞大的剧本被翻到了不正确的页码。Klaus对他笑也对自己笑，用实际行动向他表明、也说服自己，安于一切变故，只当生命里又多了一种可能性——这样的Ben Hargreeves出现在他生命里，好像冥冥之中一切都变得完整了起来。</p><p>他像个成熟的母贝一样被掰开。看着一个和Ben长得一模一样的人做这种事情是很奇妙的，Klaus有点恍惚，一边手脚并用蹭落自己和他身上的衣物一边后知后觉地想，这一切都是真的么，还是只是出现在他的幻想里？那男人不说话，动作却干脆利索，扯掉他松松垮垮的裤子后就径直往里摸去，气息平稳如常，如果不是已经勃起的事物一直滚烫地抵在他腿根，他几乎会以为这人是个性冷淡。Klaus把头往后仰，看着苍白的天花板，丰富、湿润且饱胀的身体像在一瞬间爆裂而开的花骨朵，他几乎能听见自己被完全揉开的声音，那双手用两个指头把他摁得死死的，巨大快感冲刷下他头顶似有电流劈入，难以自制地夹起双腿，把那双手咬紧再咬紧。</p><p>等Ben把手抽出来后他已经湿了整个大腿根，穴口皮肤被摩挲和浸泡得红肿，褶皱寸寸清晰，他尽力舒展身体，让自己完整地暴露在他眼睛底下——那双深黑的、阴晴难测的、属于Ben的眼睛。整个小腿被折起来推高，那人伸手摆正他的脸庞，手指在他下巴停留了一会儿，掐出一个红印。居高临下的正面注视是很浓稠的，Klaus在这样的注视里几乎喘不上气来，只得尽可能地勾勾嘴唇冲他露出笑意，把所有情绪都往里塞入——他的思念，欲望，恐惧，茫然，他想留在这里，又想从这里逃离。他小半张脸被披散的长头发遮住，没有力气去伸手拨开，就这么痒丝丝地贴在皮肤上，Ben看着他，微微皱眉，一声招呼也不打就低下头，掐住他腿根把自己往里送，Klaus张开嘴无声呻吟，居然真的完完整整地吞下了他，脸上散发被躯体交缠的动作一蹭一蹭地抖落。</p><p>他浑身都痒，简直像毒瘾发作，从被粗暴碾开的阴肉到敏感的脚底板，从柔嫩挺立的乳尖到鼓胀发痛的小腹，每一寸都痒，从皮肤底下、从血管和骨骼里抽离出来的痒，恨不得把自己掰开揉碎了全交到他身体里去。这个Ben身上笼罩低沉的气息，动作也熟练敏捷，一手就够钉牢他腿根，再紧皱眉头压下来，插得快且用力，Klaus被陌生又熟悉的入侵感包裹，身体完全被撞开，扭着脸拼命眨眼想把眼前雾气弄掉。他总以自己很擅长叫床为荣，但这一次却好像完全失了声，声音团团卡在嗓子里，只有闷闷的撞击和沙哑哭腔，夹带在深一下浅一下的喘息中艰难地送出来，把身经百炼的自己都听得心跳飞快。Ben在看他，像阴茎几近钉穿他身体一样，漆黑的视线也要把他钉死在床榻上，Klaus几乎难堪到想伸手去遮住他的眼睛。</p><p><em>Benny，Benny。</em>他把儿时玩闹的昵称咬在湿润唇舌间，翻来覆去品尝，覆在他上方的男人则像阴郁暴躁的兽一样把他连骨带血地吞吃下去。Klaus想问他到底是否记得自己是谁，他们在这个房间、这张床上分享对方的身体，交合、容纳、霸占彼此，那么他到底记不记得他是谁——但他出口只是意味模糊的呜咽，很快就融化在滚热的空气里，一丝痕迹也不留。性几乎是第一次给他带来这样的痛苦，尽管Ben好像无师自通一般懂得他何处敏感，每一次抽插都精准捣开他缩咬的软肉，手指隐隐约约磨蹭过的皮肤都烧起火星，他却在巨大的快感里迅速下坠，双眼胀痛，窒息得好像被掐住了脖子，射精和落泪不知道哪一个会先到来。</p><p>Ben很畅快地射给他，力气大得几乎把他胯骨捏碎。他的脸庞紧接着毫无征兆地低下来，呼吸洒落在他颈肩连接的地方，磨得通红的皮肤连被轻轻吹一口气都承受不住，Klaus用力眨掉眼泪，昏昏沉沉地嘟囔说Benny别这样，得到的回应是被两个手指揉捏耳垂，肩头皮肤则被容纳进口腔里，叼在齿间研磨着，痛得他立刻清醒了大半。Klaus小声说你知道么，看到你这么玩儿，感觉还挺新奇的，声音嘶哑地消融在喘息里，Ben对此充耳未闻，在他肩头吮出伤痕一般的红印，继而支起身子按住他，眉头紧锁地细细打量。</p><p>Klaus掀起眼皮就看到他赤裸的半身，肌肉纹理精干漂亮，身上密布的道道伤痕暴露在昏暗光线里，居然也精致得不像是疼痛的具象化，反而带来某种震颤人心的美感。Klaus仰面平躺，身下一片泥泞湿软处依旧和他保持着交合，就这样仰着脸看了一会儿这具美得不可名状的身体，伸出手去触摸他腰侧。</p><p>Ben眉心跳了跳，但没有出声也没有制止他。</p><p>这里是怎么弄的，Benny？Klaus问，声音沙哑柔软，像一瞬间把他俩都拉入了温暖的浅海中。<em>刀？匕首？割伤？</em>他视线上挪，手指也跟着往上轻轻游移，温暖指腹划开他漂亮的肌理。Ben一动不动地低头看着他。这里呢？一个，两个，三个弹孔。<em>枪伤。</em>这里呢，被什么东西<em>刺穿或捅伤</em>了？这里曾经<em>断过骨头</em>么？他一边断断续续地轻声念叨，一边缓慢摸到他的左胸口，手指顿了一顿，而后抬起眼睛看他。</p><p>
  <em>那男人有着和Ben Hargreeves一模一样的脸庞和眼睛。</em>
</p><p><em>这里呢。</em>Klaus喃喃道。他摊开手掌，掌心覆上他胸口，那块薄薄皮肤覆盖之下的跳动如此有力、平稳且清晰，节奏分明，一下一下，像海浪击打礁石般撞着他柔嫩敏感的掌心。<em>这里呢，Benny，</em>他重复道，<em>这里也有受过伤么？</em></p><p>Ben——或许不是Ben，但无论如何都没有关系——低垂着眼睛注视着他，目光无知无觉地软化下来。他握住Klaus的手腕，轻轻摁倒在床榻间，有力的身体重新覆回到他上方。他甚至还留在Klaus体内，性器与他紧紧咬合在一块儿，可是性的意味似乎已经在此刻消融而散了，他松弛了肩膀，像狂躁的巨兽收起尖牙利齿变回温顺犬类，埋头往Klaus颈间蹭去。Klaus隔着两层胸腔骨骼，清晰地听见他心跳声，好像每一下都撞在他自己的身体里。15岁就被迫离开人间的人，害怕走进光亮之处而徘徊不定的人，在思念和绝望里挣扎长大的人，回到他身边又再度悄然消失的人，Klaus闭着眼听，听他稳定的呼吸和心跳，听他身体里血液唰唰地流淌，听他从另一个时空、无数个时空传来的答复。Klaus神志不清地低喃说Benny，拜托，这次不要再死了，那人环抱着他，没有发出声音，嘴唇缓缓地、安静地吻过了他的肩头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>end</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>